The House in Ruins
by l'Amie de l'ABC
Summary: Sirius comes to Godric's Hollow Halloween of 1981. The house he once knew is left in ruins, and his best friend is gone. He will find him, and he won't rest until he does. One-Shot, yes I know you think they're stupid, but give it a shot! R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, well it would most likely be a disaster.**

**A/N: Another difficult story to write! I once again was bawling by the end of this story, so I hope you like it! Please review, and read my other stories!**

Godric's Hollow was completely silent. Until the loud _roar _of a motorcycle split the night. Sirius Black landed his flying bike and stared at the house that was in ruins.

"Merlin," he whispered.

This was the house where he had lived with his best friend James. This is where he had spent every summer and holiday since third year when he was blasted off the family tree. This was where he and James and Remus and Peter had spent countless hours plotting pranks and listening to James go on about the love of his life, Lily Evans.

Sirius stumbled forward towards the ruined house. Half of it had been blown apart, the boards splintered and the remains charred. The other half was still mostly intact, with a few spots starting to crumble from the backfired spell.

Sirius walked numbly through the gate and up the garden path where he had landed his bike so many years ago. He walked through the doorframe with no door, the very one where Mrs. Potter had hugged him when he had shown up. He staggered into the living room where he came across the most painful sight in the world.

There lay James Potter, his best friend- no- his _brother_, unmoving. He had collapsed in the hallways like a marionette with its strings cut, as soon as the curse had hit him. His orange Chudley Cannons shirt was rumpled, and his jeans had a tear in them. His round glasses were slightly lopsided on his nose, like he would always where him, and his hair was even more messed up than usual.

Sirius had been trying to keep the tears at bay, but seeing his best friend like this was too much. He let them slide down his cheek. He knelt down by James's side, and cried. He was expecting James to jump up and laugh, tell Sirius off for thinking he was actually dead. But he didn't. He continued to lay there on the floor, unmoving, peacefully. James Potter was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

Sirius moved from James and carefully climbed up the stairs. He reached the nursery where another shocking sight greeted him.

Lily Potter was in the center of the room, surrounded by discarded baby toys. A pacifier, a toy broomstick, a rattle in the shape of a Snitch. Sirius fell to his knees by Lily and cried once again.

Lily Evans Potter, the love of James's life, the one who had hated he and Sirius until seventh-year, then she had become their best friend and James's girlfriend. She lay, with her emerald eyes shut for the last time, and her flaming hair spread around her. It was too much for Sirius. He jumped up and went to the crib, where baby Harry was staring softly at Sirius.

"Padfoot?" the one-year-old whispered his first word. Sirius nodded and felt the tears catch in his throat. Harry was the spitting image of James, but wit Lily's brilliantly green eyes. And now he had a lightning scar on his forehead. A mark that would never fade. Sirius picked him up out of the crib and held him close. Harry was all he had left to remind him of James and Lily.

Sirius knew that one day Voldemort would come back, and when he did, he wouldn't rest until he found Harry. Sirius promised himself, he would do everything in his power to protect his Godson.

Suddenly, Sirius felt an enormous hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, with a tear glistening in his eye.

"He'll be alrigh' Sirius," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore wan's me to bring Harry to 'im. He's gonna live with his Aun' and Uncle til he goes to Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded. He planted a kiss on Harry's new scar, before handing him to the giant man.

"Hagrid," Sirius said, his voice hoarse. "Take my bike, it'll be faster." He tossed him the keys and Hagrid thanked him before turning and leaving. Minutes later, the roar of the bike could be heard again.

Sirius looked once more at Lily, and turned back downstairs. He cast a final teary-eyed glance at his best friend.

"Goodbye, Prongs," he whispered.

Numbly, he walked down the garden path. "Wormtail," he spat. "I'll find him. I'LL FIND HIM!" His boots stomped on the cobblestone path as he walked away from his home. "He was their friend. THEIR FRIEND! WORMTAIL! I'LL FIND YOU! I WON'T REST UNTIL I DO! AND WORMTAIL! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" And with a _crack! _Sirius Black had gone, to chase down the man that had betrayed his best friend.

And somewhere, Peter Pettigrew knew that Sirius would find him. He knew that he had just killed his best friend, the man that had taken him in. He knew that Sirius wouldn't rest until he found him, and that he would die in the end. He would pay dearly for betraying James and Lily Potter.


End file.
